Amor inesperado
by El angel de la oscuridad
Summary: Starfire regresa a Tamaran, Robin y Raven se acercan mucho mas y la relacion entre los dos se hace mucho mas intensa. RxR


**Esta pareja no me gusta mucho que digamos pero lo hice para una amiga que le encanta esta pareja, espero que les guste.**

**AMOR INESPERADO.**

En la torre de los titanes había un ambiente muy triste para cada uno de sus habitantes, hacia mas de un mes desde que Starfire había tenido que regresar a Tamaran ya que Galford su tutor y emperador de su mundo se había enfermado y por esa enfermedad había muerto.

La joven Tamaraniana no tuvo otra opción que regresar a su planeta y tomar posesión del trono y así convertirse en la nueva reina de Tamaran, Antes de que la pelirroja regresara a su mundo se despidió de cada uno de sus amigos en especial de Robin al cual le pidió que fuera muy feliz, después de eso ella se fue y cada uno de los titanes vieron como ella se iba para nunca mas volver.

Cada uno de los jóvenes héroes intentaban continuar con sus vidas a pesar de todo pero era muy difícil, incluso el Chico Bestia estaba muy serio al igual que Cyborg, Raven estaba muy triste y no lo podía disimular, Robin era el que estaba peor ya que no se concentraba en nada y no tenia ánimos para nada, parecía que cuando Starfire se fue se llevo la felicidad con ella.

Una noche la joven gótica se encontraba meditando en la azotea de la torre cuando de repente la puerta se abre y el joven maravilla aparece y la ve.

- Ah Raven, disculpa no sabia que estabas aquí, si quieres estar sola me voy. - dice Robin dirigiéndose hasta la puerta.

- No tranquilo, si quieres estar aquí no hay problema. - dice Raven sin mirar al joven.

El se quedo en la azotea y los dos se pusieron a mirar el cielo al tiempo que hablaban y se conocían mejor, luego de varios minutos ambos iban a entrar en la torre.

- Sabes, no es por ofender ni nada de eso pero nunca imagine que fueras tan agradable. - dice Robin sonriéndole a la chica.

- Tú tampoco eres mala compañía. - dice Raven un poco nerviosa.

- Creo que es posible que desde ahora tú y yo seamos muy buenos amigos. - dice Robin muy animado.

- Quizás. - dice Raven un poco apenada.

Los dos entraron en la torre y cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, durante los siguientes días la relación entre ellos se iba haciendo más y más fuerte, poco a poco ambos jóvenes se tomaban más confianza y se contaban sus secretos y sus miedos. Los otros titanes se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba entre ellos pero decidieron hacer caso omiso, Cyborg se dedicaba a construir y arreglar maquinas y vehículos mientras el Chico Bestia se comportaba de una manera muy extraña ya que últimamente salía con mucha frecuencia y llegaba muy tarde.

Una tarde Robin y Raven estaban sentados en la azotea hablando.

- Por eso fue que te convertiste en un héroe. - dice Raven muy sorprendida.

- Si, cuando mi familia murió y gracias a Batman. - dice Robin muy serio.

- Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego. - dice Raven mientras se levantaba.

Ella intento levantarse pero su mano se deslizo y perdió el equilibrio, la joven choco contra el quedando los dos en el suelo y a ella sobre el, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y los dos estaban muy sonrojados, poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros y cuando sus narices hicieron contacto ambos reaccionaron y se separaron, los dos estaban muy nerviosos y no se atrevían a mirarse.

- Yo, tengo que irme. – dice Raven parándose del suelo y entrando rápidamente en la torre.

Durante los siguientes días el joven maravilla y la chica gótica se comportaban de una manera muy extraña, ya no hablaban y se daban unas leves y disimuladas miradas, los otros dos titanes se dieron cuanta de que algo pasaba pero decidieron no entrometerse pues corrían el riesgo de hacer mas daño que bien ya que no sabían la causa de este comportamiento.

Todo siguió así por varios días mas hasta que el joven de piel verde salio de la torre y sonó su comunicador, Robin estaba entrenando en el gimnasio cuando el Chico Bestia entro y lo vio allí.

- Robin, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – dice el Chico Bestia.

- Si claro. – dice Robin descansando un poco.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre tu y Raven? – dice el Chico Bestia muy serio.

El joven maravilla se sonrojo un poco y se puso muy nervioso.

- No se a que te refieres. – dice Robin muy nervioso.

- No mientas, vamos viejo dilo, desde hace varios días ustedes han estado muy extraños. – dice el Chico Bestia mirando fijamente al joven maravilla.

- De acuerdo, creo, creo que me estoy enamorando de Raven. – dice Robin muy apenado.

- ¿En serio? – dice el Chico Bestia algo sorprendido.

- No lo se, desde que Starfire se fue me fui acercando mas a ella y no se ni como ni cuando empecé a sentir algo parecido de lo que sentía con Star, es parecido pero a la vez diferente, estoy muy confundido. – dice Robin muy angustiado.

- Vaya, si que estas en un lió, pero piénsalo bien, además si yo fuera tu le diría eso. – dice el Chico Bestia muy serio.

- ¡Estas loco!, ¿y si me rechaza?, no soportaría perderla a ella también. – dice Robin muy serio.

- Acaba de confesar que la ama y ni cuenta se dio. – piensa el Chico Bestia sonriendo.

- Créeme ese es un riesgo que debes correr, lo peor que podría pasar es que te diga que no y si no lo haces pasaras toda tu vida torturándote por no haberlo hecho. – dice el Chico Bestia saliendo del gimnasio dejando a Robin muy pensativo.

El joven mutante salio del gimnasio y tomo rumbo a la azotea.

- Eso será suficiente con el, bueno ahora voy por ella, espero que tu plan funcione. – piensa el Chico Bestia dirigiéndose a la azotea.

Allí sentada en la azotea se encontraba Raven tratando de meditar, el joven de piel verde llego a ese lugar y la vio.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dice Raven muy seria.

- Yo nada, solo quería tomar aire fresco. – dice el Chico Bestia mirando el paisaje.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos.

- Esto será mucho mas difícil de lo que esperaba, por que me ofrecí a ayudarla. – piensa el Chico Bestia.

- Raven, si no te importa, me podrías decir que es lo que pasa entre tú y Robin. – dice el Chico Bestia mirando a la joven.

- ¿De que hablas?, entre el y yo no pasa nada, además eso no es asunto y yo. – dice Raven algo nerviosa pero manteniendo su expresión de frialdad.

- Como quieras, solo creí que quizás querrías hablar con alguien pero si no quieres. – dice el Chico Bestia muy tranquilo y caminando hasta la puerta.

- Espera. – dice Raven cerrando con fuerzas sus puños.

El joven se le acerca y se sienta justo a su lado.

- Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. – dice Raven muy seria.

- Lo prometo. – dice el Chico Bestia.

- La verdad es que no se que me esta pasando, cuando estoy a su lado me siento segura, protegida, pero también nerviosa y algo ansiosa, es muy extraño. – dice Raven muy confundida.

- Estas enamorada de el. – dice el Chico Bestia mirando a la joven.

- ¿Qué?, no eso no puede ser. – dice Raven muy sorprendida y confundida.

- Lo estas. – dice el Chico Bestia.

- No es verdad, además el, el esta enamorado de Starfire no de mi. – dice Raven muy triste.

- Es posible que el este enamorado aun de Star, pero eso no significa que el no te quiera, además esta Starfire no esta aquí. – dice el Chico Bestia.

- ¿Qué dices?, ella es mi amiga y yo nunca me metería con el chico que a ella le gusta. – dice Raven muy seria.

- Bueno, yo creo que a ella le agradaría saber que las dos personas que más quiere están juntas y felices. – dice el Chico Bestia levantándose del suelo y entrando en la torre.

El joven de piel verde entro en la torre y caminaba por el pasillo.

- Bueno ya hice lo que tenia que hacer, lo demás es decisión de ellos. – pensó el Chico Bestia caminado lentamente.

El Chico Bestia vio como Robin se acercaba y rápidamente se trasformo en una mosca para evitar ser visto, el joven maravilla estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que el chico mutante estaba ahí, el siguió de largo camino a la azotea seguido por la mosca verde.

Raven estaba muy confundida pensando en lo que había hablado con el Chico Bestia cuando Robin salio a la azotea y se vieron, ambos se sonrojaron de inmediato y el se le acerco mientras la mosca verde se quedo pegada en la puerta para ver lo que pasaba.

- Raven yo necesito hablar contigo. – dice Robin muy nervioso pero muy decidido.

- Entre los dos no hay nada de que hablar. – dice Raven levantándose del suelo y caminando rápidamente a la puerta.

- ¡Te amo! – dice Robin muy serio.

La joven gótica se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, el se le acerco por detrás y la abrazo evitando que ella huyera.

- Te amo, tú te haz convertido en lo más importante de mi vida. – dice Robin abrazando aun mas a la joven.

- No me mientas por favor. – dice Raven al tiempo que varias lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- No lo hago, te juro que es la verdad. – dice Robin cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Y Starfire, que pasa con ella? – dice Raven tratando de contener mas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- Star significa mucho para mí y siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón, pero lo que siento por ti es mucho más fuerte, te amo, te amo como no tienes idea. – dice Robin muy serio, apenado, nervioso y algo asustado.

Ella ya no pudo seguir conteniendo sus lagrimas las cuales se deslizaban por sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y caían en el suelo, agarro uno de los brazos del joven y lo separo un poco de su cuerpo, rápidamente giro le dio un beso muy apasionado a el.

Robin se sorprendió al principio pero inmediatamente correspondió el beso, ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven héroe y el la abrazo por su cintura, el beso termino pero no se separaron, el con mucho cuidado limpio el rastro que habían dejado las lagrimas.

- Te amo. – dice Raven abrazando al joven.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados en la azotea mientras la mosca entraba en la torre, el Chico Bestia volvió a su forma original y salio de la torre, su comunicador sonó y el lo activo.

- ¿Qué paso? – dice la voz de una chica por el trasmisor.

- Todo salio como tú lo planeaste. – dice el Chico Bestia.

- Gracias. – dice la chica.

- Cuídate Starfire. – dice el Chico Bestia apagando el comunicador.

En Tamaran la joven pelirroja apaga el trasmisor y salio de su habitación.

- Robin, Raven, por favor sean felices juntos. – piensa Starfire llegando hasta la sala del trono.

La joven Tamaraniana sonrió al pensar que sus dos mejores amigos ahora estaban juntos, mientras eso ocurría en la tierra el joven de piel verde llegaba a una playa algo alejada de la torre.

- Parece que ya se fue. – piensa el Chico Bestia mirando la playa completamente vacía.

Una joven de larga cabellera rubia se le acerco por detrás y le tapo los ojos.

- Te estabas demorando. – dice la joven sonriendo.

- Lo siento Terra, tenias cosas que hacer. – dice el Chico Bestia tomando las manos de la chica.

El giro y le dio un pequeño pero apasionado beso.

- Cuando les diremos a los demás que estas viva. – dice el Chico Bestia mirando a la joven.

- Muy pronto, además no hay prisa. – dice Terra sonriendo.

Los dos jóvenes se vuelven a besar, la noche cayo y cada uno de los titanes esperaba ansioso el día siguiente para ver que nuevas sorpresas les esperaba al despertar.

**FIN.**

**Dejen reviews por favor.**


End file.
